Secrets Slip Out
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Taichi and Yamato accidentally find out more than they really wanted to know about what Takeru and Hikari have been secretly getting up to in their spare time. However, Takeru and Hikari soon find out that their brothers can't really complain about it. Taito and Takari one-shot.


**Secrets Slip Out**

So, this idea sprung into my mind between reading a few stories by _Kal-El Fornia_ on this site and something that I saw posted on Tumblr. It's actually the first time that I've written a Taito fanfic, so hopefully I get their dynamic right. Of course, it contains a hefty amount of Takari too since I'm writing this and it's actually a key part of the plot, as you'll find out if you keep reading.

Also, I'm not quite sure if this should be rated T or M, so I've rated it M just in case. Yeah, after reading back through this, I think the M rating is best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this story. Takari would definitely be a thing in Digimon Adventure Tri if I did own it. Let's hope Takari does become canon.

Summary: Taichi and Yamato accidentally find out more than they really wanted to know about what Takeru and Hikari have been secretly getting up to in their spare time. However, Takeru and Hikari soon find out that their brothers can't really complain about it. Taito and Takari one-shot.

* * *

"Taichi, sit down," Yamato Ishida sighed as he watched his boyfriend pace back and forth in the Yagami living room. Ocean blue eyes briefly met with chocolate brown ones before Taichi Yagami disregarded the request.

"No," the other teen boy shook his head as he turned and walked by the coffee table for the umpteenth time. "I can't, Yama. Not after this. I don't know what to do."

"It's fine," Yamato laughed as he rubbed his forehead. "You said that you would be happy if they started dating."

"Four hours," Taichi stopped and quickly checked his watch before he turned to face his boyfriend. "No, over five hours. They were having wild sex for over five hours! Only now have they finally stopped."

It was five hours ago that Taichi had come to Yamato and told him that he'd overheard a certain Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami having sex in the Yagami apartment while his parents were out for the day. They were fine with it and had been joking about it to begin with when they had decided to confront their younger siblings to tease them about this development. However, a few hours later after several unanswered phone calls and texts, they decided that they'd come back to the Yagami apartment together. The couple found that Takeru and Hikari were still doing the deed in Hikari's room when they got here fifteen or so minutes ago and that had completely changed Taichi's thoughts on the matter.

"And?" Yamato's eyebrow rose as he moved his hand away from his head. The summer sunlight radiating in from the balcony windows and made it difficult to read the expression on Taichi's face as he stood in front of them. "We've done that on more occasions than I care to count."

"That's not the point. They're not us," the brunette groaned before he rubbed his eyes. "Your little brother has been banging my sister senseless for over five hours. Kari and Keru have been banging each other's brains out all day."

"We were having sex when we were their age," the blonde rock star pointed out as he shrugged his shoulders. "So we can't really say anything or complain."

"We can't get pregnant," Taichi stated bluntly as he straightened his t-shirt. "We're both guys."

"Both of them are smart and know that they have to use contraception," Yamato leaned back on the sofa and offered his boyfriend a reassuring smile. "You're the one who told me that Hikari was on the pill, so there's nothing to worry about."

"There's no way that was their first time," he huffed as he made his way over to the sofa and finally sat down next to the blonde. "There's definitely no way that was their first time. Virgins don't last that long and don't have that kind of stamina."

"Remember when you came to me over a year or a year and a half ago when you found out about Kari taking the pill," Yamato thought back to the time Taichi had phoned him and said that he needed to speak to him urgently. "You were really worried that she was sleeping with guys you didn't know about. Think of the positives here. Now you know that she's been sleeping with Keru the whole time. It also explains why they're together all of the time. They see each other practically every day."

"Ah great, now I know my younger sister has been riding my boyfriend's younger brother's cock for over a year and a half. You know something, Yama, that doesn't make it better," Taichi groaned again as he placed his face into the palms of his hands. "They've probably being having sex for even longer than that and that means they've been secretly dating for even longer."

"It's not like they've been breaking the law," the other teen placed his hand on Taichi's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Besides, it looks like they're taking after us by keeping their relationship a secret."

"What reason do they have for keeping their relationship a secret?" He asked, keeping his head in his hands. "They aren't two guys like us. The world would readily accept them as a couple."

"Maybe they're worried about how we'll react? We can get overprotective at times. Especially you," Yamato smirked as he gave his boyfriend's shoulder another squeeze. "They're probably worried about you beating up Keru."

"But I want them to be together." The brunette ran his hands through his wild hair before glancing to his right. "I think they make a great couple and I would support them. So why did they not tell us?"

"Ah, so that's the real reason you're upset." A chuckle escaped the rock star's lips as he wrapped his left arm around the other teen boy. "Well they might not know that we approve of them dating. They might be worried about how the others could react too because Daisuke still has a crush on Hikari even if he's not as open about it as he once was. I think that Ken might even have a thing for her too. Also, it's not just how the rest of our friends might react because they're both rather popular at school too. Imagine how their fan boys and fan girls would react when the basketball team captain Takeru Takaishi starts dating the head cheerleader Hikari Yagami."

"But she's his own personal cheerleader. I've seen the way she cheers for him and encourages him from the side lines during his matches. They'd have to be blind to not see that she likes him and I would beat up anyone who tried to come between them," Taichi sighed as he returned the embrace. "But I'm moving away from the point. I just wish I'd known about it. I feel I should know if Kari's in a relationship because I'm her brother and all."

"Yeah, I know, Tai," Yamato replied as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I wish I'd known too so that I could help out if something happened between them. However, it's their choice to keep their relationship a secret just like we're keeping our love life secret."

"I don't know how they've managed to keep it a secret for so long," his boyfriend scratched his head. "I could hear Hikari from outside the apartment, so I can't imagine what the neighbours think to this. I actually thought that something was happening to her to begin with until she shouted out about Takeru's massive you know what and that she wanted it harder. How does something that big even fit inside her?"

Yamato couldn't help but laugh at that. "It sounds like another Yagami I know and I'm sure he knows the answer because he likes my monster …"

"Oh shut up. I'm not that loud," he huffed before his cheeks turned red. "Or at least I hope not. Besides, you should be worried that I'm not chasing after Takeru now I've heard from a reliable source that he's as hung as you."

"I know you won't do that because firstly you don't want to ruin Hikari's relationship, secondly Takeru clearly isn't into guys if he's been with Hikari as long as the evidence suggests and finally I know that you love me." Yamato placed his lips against Taichi's and held them there.

He closed his eyes and waited for his boyfriend to return the show of affection. Thankfully Taichi parted his lips and pushed forwards as he shifted to get a better angle. The couple held their mouths there for a few moments before they slowly pulled back. Not wanting it to end, Yamato opened his mouth a little wider and pushed forwards for more. He felt Taichi's hands beginning to wander as they deepened the kiss.

"Err," a feminine voice suddenly interrupted the moment. "A-a-re you two …"

Yamato suddenly broke the kiss with his boyfriend as they pulled back from each other and turned their heads in the direction of the familiar teen girl. His eyes opened wide and he felt his cheeks heating up as gaze fixed onto a busty brunette teen girl and the toned blonde teen boy next to her. Yamato quickly glanced at Taichi, noting that his red face mirrored his own, before his eyes returned to the two people in the room with them.

His younger brother stood there wearing only his boxers and shorts as he held the hand of Taichi's younger sister. Hikari was wearing in Takeru's white shirt buttoned up in a way that meant he thankfully couldn't see her more intimate areas. He was relieved that he could see sweatshorts under the shirt because it wasn't really clear if Hikari was wearing anything else under it.

The younger teens remained there staring at them, with neither couple wanting to say anything. Yamato continued to study his brother and Hikari because it was clear that they had indeed been banging each other's brains out in Hikari's bedroom for quite some time that morning. Their sweat glistened in the sunlight coming through the balcony windows and the blonde's and brunette's hair were the messiest that Yamato had ever seen them. There were also more than enough pieces of other evidence to suggest that Takeru had been having a wild time with his girlfriend in many different positions and forms of sex.

"H-h-h-ow long?" Taichi stammered, finally breaking the silence before he gulped. Yamato took his hand and gently squeezed, more for his own sake than anything.

"How long have we been standing here?" Takeru asked and Yamato couldn't miss the smirk on his face. There was a slight pink tint in his brother's cheeks but it appeared to be gradually fading. "Since you started having your conversation about us. Isn't that right?"

Takeru glanced to his left at Hikari, who nodded in reply. Her cheeks were bright red and Yamato guessed that her embarrassment was probably due to her finding out that her screams of pleasure could be heard from outside the apartment. Or maybe she was just embarrassed that she and Takeru had been caught in the first place.

"Yeah," Hikari spoke quietly as she continued. "We heard all of it and I guess there's no point in hiding that Keru and I are a couple."

"So you heard that we're a couple too?" Yamato asked as he fidgeted with a button on his shirt. He held his breath as he waited for their reply.

"Yes," Takeru and Hikari replied in perfect synchronicity as they nodded their heads. "And of course we saw you two kissing."

"Are you're ok with that?" Taichi nervously asked as he straightened his shorts. "You're ok with me and Yama being gay?"

"Sure," Takeru frowned as he glanced at his girlfriend. "Why wouldn't we be ok with it?"

"You two make a cute couple," Hikari giggled as she shifted closer to Takeru and slid her arm around his back. He returned the embrace by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her against his side. "We actually thought that you two might have feelings for each other that run deeper than friendship."

"We're not cute," Taichi huffed and folded his arms. "You two are the cute couple here."

"There's nothing wrong with being cute," Hikari giggled again as she squeezed Takeru and gently traced her finger in circles on his bare chest. "Although, I'm not sure that the way Keru and I were getting intimate could be called cute. His huge …"

"Ok, I really don't want to know the details. I already have enough mental scars from today," Taichi groaned and buried his head in his hands once again. He took a deep breath and Yamato's gaze fixed onto his boyfriend. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about me and Yamato."

"We'll agree under two conditions." A smirk formed on Takeru's lips once more as he lifted his spare index finger up. "The first is that you don't tell anyone about Kari and me being a couple."

"The second is that you let us have sex whenever we want," Hikari grinned too as she continued for her boyfriend. "You'll have to be ok with it and you can't try to stop us even if you don't like us doing the deed. Sex is the most intimate way we have for expressing our love, desires and feelings for one another, so we don't want to stop having it."

"Deal!" Taichi and Yamato shouted out together, startling the other couple for a moment. Yamato knew that neither he or his boyfriend were really ready to let their families and friends about their relationship. He didn't know how they'd react to it and he knew that not everyone would be as accepting as Takeru and Hikari were about them.

"We'll keep your relationship a secret if you keep ours secret," Taichi sighed in relief before a smile formed on his lips. "But I do wish you would have told us sooner."

"We were kind of worried about how people might react to us being a couple when we started dating and we decided not to tell anyone because of that," Takeru scratched the back of his head as he continued. "We were planning on telling everyone someday, but we sort of just got used to trying to keep things hidden. To be honest, I'm not sure how we've managed it for the last two and a half years."

"Now, if you don't mind," Hikari began as she and Takeru turned around and headed back down the hall leading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to drag my handsome boyfriend here into the shower because we both really need one after our passionate love-making earlier."

"That's fine with me. Just don't let me hear you this time," Taichi replied and Yamato noticed a devious smirk forming on his boyfriend's lips. "Oh, there is one more thing. Takeru, I'll kill you if you get Hikari pregnant before you're married."

* * *

That felt like a good place to end this one-shot. So yeah, I wanted to write something where Taichi and Yamato accidentally let slip that they're dating when they found out that Takeru and Hikari are actually a couple. Nothing grandiose or anything along those lines. Also, this definitely is one of my more dialogue driven stories and it's actually one of the shortest things I've published, so I hope that it's ok. Please let me know your thoughts on this one-shot by leaving a review :D

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
